bleachstory_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Juhabach
Juhabach|ユーハバッハ|Yūhabahha|Viz: "Yhwach', often referred to simply as "your Majesty"|陛下|heika by his subordinates, is the leader of the Vandenreich. Appearance His appearence is a lot simillar to Zangetsu... For reason which includes a lot of spoilers.. Personality He is adamant in his dislike of conflict, so much so that he will attempt to stop them at all costs, even if brutal methods are required. Juhabach's contempt for Arrancar is apparent, with him mercilessly wounding and slaying those that have even sworn allegiance to him, when he deems them to have fulfilled their use. This same disregard extends to all his subordinates, regardless of species or rank, and is an attitude that he allegedly has always possessed. History Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc For arguing with Asguiaro Ebern upon his return to the Vandenreich base, Juhabach severs Luders Friegen's arm, complaining that he disliked conflict. With Luders declining his offer to lie down before him in exchange for his legs, he questions the latter's estimate that five days were required for them to prepare for the battle with Soul Society. Asking if Luders wasn't a prophet, why he was talking about the future, he promptly kills him and turns his attention to Asguiaro. Having no reason to praise or blame Asguiaro as he effectively delayed Ichigo Kurosaki, Juhabach states that his role was over and that in death, he would be a foundation stone for peace. As Asguiaro erupts in a torrent of blood, one subordinate asks if it was alright to kill Arrancar, as they needn't be taught how to fight. Dismissing this, he states that they could acquire as many Arrancar as needed thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their territory, as he looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel. Informed that Asguiaro's discarded medallion was used but unable to seal Ichigo's Bankai, he states that a special plan was needed to do so. Declaring that "hot-blooded fools" could be useful at times, Juhabach instructs his subordinate to order the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo to collect "a few idiots" alive. Later told of Ichigo's on-going battle with Quilge Opie, he notes that this was the perfect opportunity to invade Soul Society, before ordering that all the Stern Ritter be notified. Appearing in the air above Ryūnosuke Yuki and the 13th Division as they readied themselves for battle, having already bypassed the Shakonmaku, Juhabach remarks on their expectations that they would attack from one of Seireitei's gates and that war was always a bitter affair. When this group loses their composure in the face of Hidetomo Kajōmaru's defeat, he permits his subordinate to spare the others if he thought of it as the benign choice. Later informed of Byakuya Kuchiki's death and how it took longer than predicted, he remarks that the Stern Ritter's leniency was their only flaw, only to be approached by Kenpachi Zaraki carrying three dead Stern Ritter atop his shoulders. As Zaraki makes clear his intent to kill Juhabach and attacks, the two clash amid an enormous impact. Soon after, Kenpachi is defeated easily by Juhabach, who holds the bloodied man aloft by his throat. Remarking that he had considered the captain first amongst the "Special War Powers", he concludes that he must have overestimated them given Zaraki's pathetic state. He then declares that Soul Society was finished, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who announces that he had come to annihilate him. Immediately ambushed from above by three Stern Ritter, Yamamoto effortlessly incinerates them all with Ryūjin Jakka, though Juhabach unfazed, simply calls them pitiful fools who should have known not to intrude on his battle. Questioning Yamamoto's disappointed gaze, the captain-commander instead attacks, injuring Juhabach's forearm and telling him that he never did value his own subordinates lives, though his cruelty would end today. Juhabach replies that despite growing old, much like in the past, Yamamoto still allowed himself to be consumed by anger. In spite of Yamamoto's denial, Juhabach is attacked again but unable to evade, he instead manifests his Spirit Weapon. In response to the captain-commander acknowledging this action, Juhabach states that it was as if he were waiting for him to draw his blade. Affirming that he was so that he might destroy Juhabach entirely, Yamamoto releases his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. While his subordinate questions the scorched sword that apparently forms Yamamoto's Bankai, Juhabach cautions him to not underestimate it, before detailing its ability to incinerate anything cut in an explosion of flame. Yamamoto notes that Juhabach must have seen this Bankai once a 1,000 years ago, but asks if he truly thought it would be the same as back then, continuing to say that Juhabach could take another blow from Zanka no Tachi on his own body and determine for himself if it was the same as back then. Evading Yamamoto's attacks, Juhabach wonders why no flames came forth when his cloak was cut and whether the Bankai could have really changed in the past 1,000 years. As he reaffirms that there is no Zanpakutō with a Shikai and Bankai that are unconnected, he discerns that the true danger lied in the point of the sword after seeing that the rubble it touched was instantly obliterated. Yamamoto then explains the ability of Zanka no Tachi, Higashi, remarking that not even Blut Vene could defend against it. Underwhelmed, Juhabach states that he simply has to cut him without touching the sword but as he attacks, he finds the top half of his own sword had been incinerated. Yamamoto tells him that he is too naive and should listen when others talk, as if there is an "east", then there is also a "west". Making visible Zanka no Tachi, Nishi, he explains that such intense heat means that he cannot be touched while using Bankai, because it was as if his body and blade were clad in the Sun. As Juhabach realizes that only Blut Vene prevented him from being incinerated instantly, Yamamoto asks why he just stared, stating that even if he ran, he would still be killed. Firing a Heilig Pfeil only for it to be easily repelled, and with his sword broken, Juhabach declares that there was more to a Quincy than their cross and arrows. Activating Kirchen Lied: Sankt Zwinger, its protection is negated by the charging captain-commander's Zanka no Taichi, Minami technique. Equipment Quincy Cross: Juhabach is shown to carry a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, which forms part of an elaborate, circular medal that features a number of stars and a striped ribbon descending downward. This is attached to the left breast of his trench coat, meaning it is often concealed beneath his cloak. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: According to Quilge Opie, Juhabach has power paralleling that of an Espada, as he was able to defeat the 3rd Espada Tier Harribel without much difficulty, while the former Espada was "utterly powerless" before him. This was corroborated by Juhabach's apparently effortless victory against the 11th Division Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Reishi Manipulation: Juhabach is capable of taking reishi and solidifying it at will. He can create an intricate throne for him to sit upon and break it down with ease, transforming it into steps to ascend to higher levels. Blut|血装 (ブルート)|burūto|German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise": An advanced Quincy technique that grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. :*'Blut Vene'|静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ)|burūto vēne|German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise": While Juhabach's defensive form of Blut is strong enough to seemingly negate even the attacks of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakutō, it isn't absolute and can be torn using sufficient power, as evidenced when Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka managed to inflict a significant injury to his left forearm. Despite this, his is still able to afford him resistance to the intense heat in the general vicinity of Yamamoto during his Bankai, which would otherwise reduce a person to ash. :*'Blut Arterie'|動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ)|burūto aruterie|German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise": Though the exact level of Juhabach's offensive form of Blut remains unknown, the technique itself has been noted to be the only thing capable of generating enough attack strength to go up against the power of a Shinigami's Bankai. Quincy Spell Master: Due to his extensive knowledge, Juhabach can expertly employ a number of certain Quincy techniques, referred to as "spells", that result in similar effects to Kidō. His skill is such that he is able to near instantly invoke one which affords maximum protection without incantations. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Juhabach is able to concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a crossguard shaped like a bird. *'Heilig Pfeil'|神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル)|Hairihhi Bufairu|German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows": By further collecting reishi, Juhabach is capable of forming the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. However, even if his Spirit Weapon becomes broken, he still retains the ability to generate them from between the palms of both his hands instead. The arrows formed in this manner are several times larger than those of the average Quincy, though they can still be fired with considerable force, using just a simple gesture. Quotes *(To Asguiaro Ebern and Luders Friegen) "How many times do I have to tell you? I will tolerate no petty bickering in my presence. Conflict does not please me." *(To members of the Thirteenth Division) "Conflict is always such a bitter affair. *(To Kurosaki Ichigo) "You know nothing about your heritage, even of your own mother. I will take you back to Vandenreich and re-educate you." *(To AssNot and Nanananana Nincompoop) "Pitiful fools. You should have known better than to intrude on my battle." Category:Bleach Category:Character